Environmental factors such as temperature and pressure, as well as other factors such as component heating during use, can affect the refractive indices or spacing of optical components within lenses, and these changes can result in changes in magnification and image distortion. Such dynamic changes are apparent in many types of lenses including doubly-telecentric lenses.
Magnification adjustments have been made by axially translating certain optical elements of projection lenses. However, other optical aberrations including image distortions can accompany such magnification adjustments.